Memories
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: "Hablando de amor en la obscuridad, bajo el cielo estrellado y el humo de las llamas"


_**Memories.**_

_**Capitulo I:**__ A la sombra de un sauce._

.

_"No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino."_

.

—¡Corre! ¡Joder Corre!.—podía ver a Gabriel presionando a Amelia, la llevaba a cuestas jalándola de un brazo, ya que ésta era demasiado... como decirlo... lenta para correr.

Yo corría a su lado. Aun escuchando las pisadas detrás de nosotros. Está vez Amelia sí que la había hecho en grande.

—Ga-Gabriel... n-no puedo —ella estiró su brazo y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Noté la furia en la frente de Gabriel. Siempre se le saltaba aquella vena azulada debajo de su piel pálida.

—Demonios —farfulló, antes de tomar de nuevo a Amelia del brazo y la llevo hacia unos arbustos.

Yo los seguí en profunda calma a lo que parecía ser un buen escondite entre todo aquel follaje espeso de vegetación.

Él le tapo la boca mientras yo me sentaba procurando ser lo menos visible posible. Mientras aquella turba enfurecida pasaba a nuestros costados, con todos esos "armamentos" en llamas.

Estoy segura de que una sonrisa se me formó en el rostro, porque Gabriel me dirigió una mirada de "ni se te ocurra".

Tras unos segundos aquel profundo bosque se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Él me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en la calma que nosotros nos aventuráramos a pensar. Asentí y trepé por un árbol, siempre había sentido un poco de vértigo a las alturas, pero considerando la situación, no tenía muchas opciones. Sentía como una astilla se me había enterrado, que molesto. Miré por algunas ramas, pero no vi nada que representase el riesgo de hacía unos minutos.

Se habían ido.

Bajé hasta donde estaban Gabriel y Amelia. Él supo que era seguro.

—Bien —Gabriel aun continuaba enfadado y no era para menos.

Amelia se deshizo de su mano y se fue hasta otro rincón en aquel espacio reducido.

Supuse que yo tendría que permanecer _así_ un tiempo más.

—¿Y ahora que haremos? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Esperar –respondió de igual manera Gabriel.

—Mhhh...— Amelia ocultó el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Sabía que Gabriel quería gritarle, quería estrujarla como sólo él podía hacerlo, pero se contuvo.

—Hasta que sea más seguro podremos salir y regresar a casa —dictaminó con voz que no dejaba cabida a objeciones ni preguntas.

Me rasqué un poco la cabeza.

Realmente no me importaba lo que ellos decidieran yo podía largarme en el momento que me pareciera correcto.

En ese momento Amelia dejó salir un corto un chillido de desesperación y sus manos comenzaron a arañar el pasto que creía sobre el suelo. Sin duda una de sus rabietas estaba por comenzar.

Me eche al pasto para contemplar la escena.

—Esto es... culpa de esa —comenzó ella a hablar, sin realmente aportar idea alguna sobre lo que se debía hacer. Sus celos eran una fuente importante de todo su carácter.

—Esto es tú culpa —Gabriel tuvo un especial cuidado de remarcar la letra "Tú" para un mayor impacto—, y no quiero escuchar mas, ó me largaré —él miró fieramente los ojos de Amelia. Casi se podía sentir el frio brotar de ellos; agujas heladas, dispuestas a desgarrar.

Amelia lo miró con sus ojos abiertos, desorbitados y con algunas lágrimas salientes, todo para después sólo contraer los músculos de su cara de la furia.

Yo me puse "De pie" (podría decirse), y salí de allí. Era obvio que para mi era más seguro salir de ese escondite que quedarme. Además ¿quien sospecharía de un gato?

—Ángela, quédate donde estas —ahora los ojos de Gabriel se posaban sobre los míos, con una amenaza latiendo debajo de ellos y de sus palabras.

Lo miré y salí de ahí. Notaba su mirada y esa incesante voz que me decía, _"Regresa"_ casi podía escucharlo gritar sin que abriera la boca. Pero de ninguna manera me quedaría donde ellos y menos a mitad de un bosque, donde sabía que no podía tomar mi forma aun, pero mis músculos se estaban contrayendo, hacia mucho que no mantenía esta forma durante más de 3 horas, de alguna manera sentía que ya había llegado a mi límite y debía descansar pronto.

Comencé mi camino de regreso a casa. Aquella imagen de un bosque espeso y obscuro hubiera asustado hasta a el hombre más valiente del reino, pero yo no tenia que temer, tan sólo transitaba por ahí sintiéndome libre, salvo por algunas de las miles de almas que me rodeaban, pidiéndome ayuda, pero que no tardaban en iniciar la retirada cuando veían lo que era. Era normal que le pidieran ayuda a un gato, pero yo no era uno al menos no por completo.

Anduve por el bosque, buscando no se muy bien el que. Lo único que sabía era que quería llegar a casa y olvidar todo.

Al vislumbrar las farolas del pueblo un atisbo de seguridad me recorrió el cuerpo.

Recorrí las calles, que no eran más que caminos formados por el paso de las personas que Vivian ahí.

Me estremecí al notar toda aquella energía en constante movimiento. Se me escapo un corto suspiro.

Algunos borrachos caminaban por allí conducidos por hermosas mujeres, que no eran mujeres en lo más mínimo y que sólo los llevarían a su perdición. Las casas de piedra, permanecían cerradas bajo cuatro candados y ventanas selladas. No podía evitar la risa que esto me producía, ver un pueblo como aquel; tan creyente, tan "Honrado" y caído en tanta desgracia por personas de las cuales no podían ni sospechar, ó más bien, ni incriminar.

Por suerte la inquisición aun no llegaba aquí, pero algún día lo haría, pero bah, podríamos salir de aquello tan rápido que nadie podría interrogarnos de nada, pero que digo ¿Interrogarnos?, si ellos simplemente se van a la hoguera y yo que era alérgica al humo.

Divisé nuestra casa, un tanto alejada de las demás. Con esas imponentes rejas, lo cual era un lujo extremo en momentos como aquel donde la metalurgia esta sólo destinada a fabricar armas y herraduras. También teníamos un pequeño jardín, con abundante vida, considerando que no dedicábamos mucho tiempo a ello. Yo era la única que lo hacia, cuando el trabajo de costurera me lo permitía. Pero me divertía la idea, apaciguaba mi alma de que alguien como yo, pudiera dar vida. Pero bien sabía que eso era meramente una excusa para curar algo dentro de mí, algo que había perdido vida hace mucho.

Subí escalando las piedras salidas de aquel lugar al que todos denominaban "el castillo" por sus altos muros y su estructura que daba pavor a quienes lo contemplaban. Como dijera antes, todo era un lujo en aquellos días, como lo era una casa decente y tan bien cimentada tal como lo era la nuestra.

Aun conservando aquella forma, empuje la ventana del segundo piso, que cedió inmediatamente a mi ligero peso. Siempre la dejaba entre-abierta, nunca me preocupaba que alguien quisiera robarme, las personas de este pueblo no serian muy inteligente, pero eran lo suficientemente sensatas.

Entré en mi cuarto y fui directo hasta mi cama, con algunos sonidos de la madera debajo de mis patas. La suave colcha debajo de mi cuerpo tuvo su efecto anestésico sobre mí y de inmediato supe que me encontraba en casa.

Lenta y dolorosamente sentí el cambio monstruoso al que me sometía, duraba unos segundos hasta recobrar mi apariencia, pero podía sentirse como un dolor profundo e insufrible, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que había permanecido en esa forma.

—Maldición —mascullé cuando el cambio estaba por terminar.

Al finalizar, todo mi cuerpo; exhausto y adormecido, cedió ante el sueño profundo al que era arrastrada.

.

Era de mañana y el olor a roció bañaba mi alcoba. Abrí los ojos lentamente, aun con las manos estrujando la colcha. Siempre dormía así, abrasada mi almohada pero con una mano apretaba fuertemente la colcha.

—Diablos —dije mientras el aire inundaba mis pulmones.

El día iba a ser soleado.

Respiré hondo una vez mas, hasta escuchar los golpes en mi puerta; incesantes y desesperantes. Sólo podían corresponder a alguien: Amelia.

—¡Ángela! —aquel grito no me dejo dudas, era Amelia quien aporreaba mi puerta.

Miré de reojo la puerta, meditando entre abrirla o no.

—¡Te escucho! —me advirtió con la voz oscurecida por la desesperación.

Bien. Eso echaba por la borda todo lo que había pensado. Me desperece un poco, me calce las zapatillas y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Buenos días —le dije a una Amelia enfurecida que descansaba sus ojos almendrados en los míos.

—¡¿Buenos días?! —gritó ella con su singular ironía que la caracterizaba—. ¡Sabes que he tocado esa maldita puerta desde la madrugada, Joder, más que dormir pareciese que estuvieras muerta! —la cara de Amelia adoptó un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Yo me quede meditando un segundo sobre su afirmación, por un segundo pensé que pudiera ser real.

—Gabriel esta mal —su voz denotó un toque de preocupación.

—¿Que ocurrió? —le pregunté. Aunque bien podía imaginarme de que se trataba.

—Bahelem regreso —ahora la voz de Amelia parecía estar repleta de preocupación y odio.

Bahelem era un pequeño demonio fastidioso. Al parecer de nuevo nos estaba rondando y eso no era bueno.

—Gabriel no pudo hacer mucho, estaba débil —no era extraño que ella justificara a Gabriel, podía ser poderoso, pero nunca más que un demonio por pequeño que éste fuera.

—Lo curaré enseguida —le dije aun somnolienta. Me di media vuelta hacia mi habitación para colocarme el _corsé_ y los vestidos.

—Es urgente, porque —vaciló un momento.

—¿Qué? —le exigí. Ella sabía cuando odiaba las cosas de último momento.

—Ya no tenemos lo necesario para la cura —ella sonó apenada pero aun indignada.

Sentí el vello de mi espalda erizarse. Cuanto odiaba que me dejaran todas estas tareas hasta el último y siempre a mí.

Amelia desapareció de la puerta y yo me quede hecha una furia.

Sin duda éste no seria un buen día.

.

—Me voy —les avisé mientras me colocaba la capucha.

—No vayas a demorar —me recriminó antes de tiempo Amelia que bañaba la frente de Gabriel con un pañuelo.

No respondí, sólo de dedique una mirada de exasperación y salí de la casa. Dejando a la puerta cerrarse por si sola.

Miré el cielo azul con su enorme sol en el centro de todo y me enfade conmigo misma por la piel tan sensible que tenia. Me coloqué la capucha y atravesé el jardín. Escuché la reja de acero cerrarse a mis espaldas y el mundo cobró una vida distinta a la de esa madrugada; las personas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, los vendedores ya se habían puesto en sus respectivos lugares, y el olor a pan inundaba el ambiente, algunos niños corrían y se perseguían con palos de madera. Debía reconocerlo era un lindo lugar por las mañanas.

Intenté pasar desapercibida pero eran incontables las veces que las mujeres me miraban pasar y cuchicheaban con otras mujeres. Mucho se especulaba de nosotros, por llegar tan súbitamente aquí, con tanta solvencia económica, y por la manera de tomar "el castillo" de aquella forma, alegando que había pertenecido a un viejo familiar de Gabriel que había muerto y se la había heredado. No era extraño que cosas así pasaran, pero por una razón aquello no convenció del todo a los habitantes que se mostraban recelosos a nuestra presencia.

Sí, los rumores abundaban, quiero decir, era un distractor de la miseria ¿verdad?

Caminé tranquilamente por aquel lugar. Tiendas con mercancías básicas, casas o pequeñas chozas y personas cubiertas de lana. Todo era igual que siempre. Lo peor era que entre toda aquella desesperación y pobreza siempre había aquellos enamorados que descansaban en las bancas improvisadas en las cercanías de algún riachuelo. Yo sabía que eran enamorados aunque ni siquiera se tocaran, eran sus miradas algo que se sentía. Llegaba a mí como un proyectil y me perforaba el pecho. Siempre pasaba de largo, tomando como una ridícula mentira todo aquello.

Atravesé la ciudad hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblecillo improvisado, donde una pequeña valla separaba el camino de un prado de plantas. Toqué aquella valla de madera con las yemas de los dedos, y miré un poco más de cerca el prado. Pero casi de inmediato el sol hizo estragos en mi piel.

Empujé la valla para entrar, no le molestaría a Therrans, era un viejo amargado, pero tenía ciertas consideraciones conmigo.

Me dirigí hasta un sauce para cobijarme bajo su sombra. Seguía observando aquel inmenso prado, que más bien desde esa perspectiva parecía un bosque, a sus alrededores era lo único que se lograba ver; una línea inmensa de arboles de todos tamaños, algunos daban frutos otros sólo acrecentaban el follaje. Ya antes había paseado por aquí, aquellas noches que no podía dormir o que alguna sinfonía no lograba completarse este era mi sitio para escapar. Sabía incluso que más adentro se encontraba un pequeño lago.

_"Todo seria tan diferente si tan sólo…"_

Sentencie de nuevo aquellos pensamientos como innecesarios, para regresar a la tierra. Pero sentí un malestar en mi cuerpo, como una pesadez.

Alguien se acercaba.

Me giré de inmediato al no reconocer esa presencia. Un muchacho altísimo y algo delgado pero con una amplia espalda erguida, se acercaba a mí, con paso tranquilo. Pude notar sus prendas, tan elegantes, pero tan sencillas, no me pidan que explique como es eso, simplemente la elegancia que él desprendía de sí mismo era suficiente. Su cabello era detenido por un corto lazo azul, cabello largo y negro, pero su piel era tan blanca como la leche. Por un momento llegue a pensar que no llevaba encima camisa alguna ya que ésta era de este mismo color, sólo que se notaba por lo holgada que era, y con el ligero viento que había en ese lugar, la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo que parecía querer resaltarlo perfectamente, pantalones negros de lana y unas botas algo desgastadas.

Mi pecho se comprimió en lo que parecía ser un suspiro en el momento en que sus ojos me miraron fijamente con una interrogante claramente dibujada en ellos.

Desvié la mirada hacia el campo con la firme idea de que fuese solamente otro muchacho que quería comprar alguna planta. Pero aquello era algo que no podía creerme.

Mi respiración se iba agitando a cada paso, podía saber que se encontraba a metros de mí, porque todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y apunto estuve de salir corriendo, por esta sensación de que tenia que estrujarme los intestinos para no desfallecer cada vez que el sonido de aquellas botas sobre el piso de tierra parecían más cercanas.

—¡Hey! —escuché esa voz fuerte y estridente resonar detrás mio, y si era posible mi corazón latió aun mas fuerte. Era como un caballo desbocado—. ¡Tú! —sus pisadas volvieron a ser cercanas—. ¿Eres sorda o que? —él posó su mano en mi hombro e inmediatamente me gire para mirarlo.

Ante mí aparecieron los ojos más verdes que he visto y que vería en toda mi vida. Con su tez blanca y nariz perfecta. Sentí como el simple tacto que él mantenía en mi hombro me quemaba hasta lo más profundo, todo en ese momento, todo en mi mundo perdió el sentido de ser cuando noté sus labios rosados abrirse lentamente. Aunque estuviéramos a un brazo de distancia podía sentir como su cuerpo se pegaba al mio, y como el mio reclamaba por su toque y como toda mi energía envolvía de pronto aquella mano, la abrigaba y la acogía dentro, muy dentro de mi.

—¿Quien eres? —me preguntó en voz baja. Con sus pestañas aleteando en sus ojos, que estaban embargados de una sorpresa total.

—Yo... —me quede sin habla, simplemente no recordaba el motivo por el que me encontraba ahí.

En ese momento lo único en mi mente era seguir respirando para perderme en sus ojos.

—Quiero decir... —pareció reaccionar y en ese momento retiro su mano de mi hombro.

Sentí como una parte de mí se iba con él. Inclusive pude ver a mí energía como se movía hacia él. Y como una parte de él se quedaba conmigo.

—¿Que hace aquí?, ¿buscaba algo? —sus ojos aun seguían en los míos, aunque parecía que se había recuperado de la sorpresa, ó que intentaba disimularla.

—Sí, bueno —me esforcé por recuperar el aliento—, buscaba al viejo Therrans —desvié mi mirada al campo esperanzada en que el cualquier momento aquel viejo gruñón aparecería y toda esta bizarra situación terminaría.

—Él es mi tío –me informó.

—¿Y donde es que se encuentra? —necesitaba alejarme. Respirar.

—Él se fue..., por unas semanas a ver a mi madre —se notaba nervioso al contarme eso—. Yo me quede a cargo. Puedo ayudarla si usted lo desea.

Mi corazón volvió a latir desbocado.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo, pero el viejo me conoce, solo recorreré el lugar para buscar una planta especifica –lo miré un segundo antes de recorrer el campo e intentar concentrarme en cual sería el camino más adecuado para utilizar.

—Puedo ayudarla —esta vez no fue una pregunta sino una exigencia, enmascarada con una sonrisa socarrona.

Nadie había adoptado ese tono protector conmigo antes.

—Como usted guste —tomé mi falda entre mis manos para comenzar a caminar. Él se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, él mantenía esa expresión tan indescifrable, me recordaba el mármol.

—¿Buscaba algo en especifico señorita? —su voz modulada y correcta rompió el silencio en el que estábamos inmersos desde hacia unos momentos.

—Una planta para curar quemaduras —dije aquello como si no tuviera importancia.

—Entonces estará buscando Hierba San Juan —una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia cruzó por rosto.

—No, me inclinaba mas por algo de Savilla —preferí no mirarlo de nuevo.

Él sólo asintió y me dirigió otra de sus sonrisas.

Caminamos buscando llegar hasta aquella pequeña cañada donde sabía que se encontraba la planta que necesitaba. Siempre me pregunte como algo como aquello podía crecer allí.

—Permítame —me habló con caballerosidad aquel joven. Para subir antes que yo y después me tendía la mano para ayudarme a subir, hasta aquella pequeña cañada.

Mire atónita su mano, no era muy normal para mi aquello. Yo no era muy apegada a que los hombres hicieran ciertos gestos por mí. Nunca, y nunca lo había necesitado. Mi mano se movió lentamente hacia la suya pero inmediatamente cambie el rumbo hasta una roca para apoyarme y subir por mi cuenta.

—No es necesario —le dije. Mientras me reincorporaba y nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

—Lo era —él parecía sorprendido, pero eso no borraba la media sonrisa que acompañaba a su rostro.

—¿Usted es así todo el tiempo? —le pregunté, mirando la ridícula mueca en su rostro.

—Puede dejarme decir que esto es una coincidencia, estaba apunto de preguntarle lo mismo —pareció incluso aun más divertido.

Una irritación creció dentro de mi. Estaba a punto de olvidar el hecho de que yo creyera que era un caballero.

—Con permiso —lo hice a un lado para seguir por el camino.

Llegue hasta la planta y tomé algunas de sus hojas.

—¿Puedo permitirme hacerle una pregunta? —su tono parecía sólo un poco más cauteloso que el que usara con anterioridad.

Yo lo mire rápidamente antes de regresar a las hojas.

—¿Es para curar a algún familiar? —él preguntó antes de que yo contestara si le permitía interrogarme.

—Podría decirse —le conteste secamente, pero incluso debería de estar agradecido porque le conteste semejante intromisión.

—¿Fue herido por su trabajo? —continuo con la preguntas.

—Podría decirse —repetí la respuesta anterior, cuidándome de no revelar ningún detalle que lo que incumbía.

—Y también podría decirse que no pretende responder a mis preguntas —parecía un poco desesperado en su tono de voz, pero aun seguía manteniendo aquella imagen de un joven que se divierte mucho con sus preguntas.

Yo estaba segura de que ese hombre no tenía el menor remordimiento por nada de lo que decía.

—Ciertamente —le conteste simplemente y con la mayor educación posible. Sólo para comprobar la paciencia de aquel hombre.

—Es usted una mujer difícil —él me observo con detenimiento.

Yo le dediqué una mirada orgullosa mientras me ponía de pie. Al darle la espalda para recoger la pequeña canasta con la sábila sentí su aliento en mi nuca. Me gire violentamente para alejarlo. Resbale un poco, pero el me sostuvo firmemente por la cintura.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —se apresuró a preguntarme. Estaba agitado, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración.

—S-si —le dije en un corto suspiro.

Mis pensamientos me abandonaron en el momento en el que me di cuenta que podía ver mi rostro en el verde esmeralda de sus ojos; expresivos y enormes.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas veces en las que me sentí pequeña e insignificante, pero al mismo tiempo protegida y segura. Noté el leve entrecerrar de sus ojos al mírame fijamente. Sin duda cualquiera que nos viera, nos tacharía de inmorales y aun más al saber que esa era la primera vez en la que nos veíamos.

—Me alegro —el leve desconcierto se hizo presente al apartar sus hipnotizantes ojos de los míos, para ponerme de nuevo en pie—. Será mejor que tenga cuidado —me aviso mientras bajaba por la cañada. De nuevo me tendió su mano. ¿Como podía ser que aquellas manos sumamente varoniles me resultaran de lo mas hermosas?—. Si, no la toma ahora la juzgare —me advirtió con aquella sonrisa socarrona que había regresado a invadir su rostro.

Tome su mano y lentamente baje. No sin antes mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos hermosos que me observaban con una ausencia dibujada, la cual yo ansiaba quitarle.

Él caminó a mi lado, sólo unos pasos adelante de mí. El camino fue en silencio, en ese silencio impregnado de preguntas sin una respuesta aparente. No sólo preguntas de él, sino, mías también. La primera de todas era: ¿quien es él?

Llegamos de nuevo hasta aquel sauce, donde sabia que la despedida era inevitable y por algo razón eso me oprimía el pecho con dolor.

—Esto es lo que Therrans cobra —le tendí un pequeño saco de monedas.

—No es necesario, tómelo como un intercambio —me dijo, mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—¿Que intercambio? —le pregunté insegura, ¿acaso seria otro hombre vulgar que busca que lo recompense con algún favor inmoral?

—Por su nombre, lady —me respondió con un brillo en sus ojos.

Sentí como las piernas se me aflojaban de nuevo. Una ligera brisa me hizo consiente de que un rubor parecido al estallido de un volcán estaba en mi rostro.

—Acepte las monedas por favor —le pedí, desviando la mirada para evitar que las fuerzas me abandonaran.

—Sólo lo hare si me dice su nombre, bella flor —él se acercó un poco más a mi, con su figura erguida y sus ojos firmes en los míos.

Podía sentir como mis manos temblaban y sudaban, mi corazón se agitó violentamente y al verlo dar otro paso, pensé que mi pecho estallaría. Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Tome la mano de aquel joven y deposite el dinero en su palma, todo frenéticamente rápido.

—Gracias —dije antes de girarme y emprender la huida.

—¡Señorita! —Me gritó él mientras yo seguía caminando con mi paso presuroso— ¡Por favor regrese pronto! —su voz parecía impregnada de una alegría innata.

«¡Oh ese caballero me destrozaba los nervios con su coquetería innecesaria!». Pensé.

Salí de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, albergando la esperanza de verlo de nuevo, para después rechazar esa idea con la simpleza que el otoño se lleva el verde de los pastizales, al recordar que tenia que llegar a mi casa.

.

—¡Ángela al fin te has dignado! —me gritó Amelia desde el salón.

Deje mi abrigo de capucha y fui hacia ellos.

—Gabriel podría morir en cualquier momento —su cara adoptó un tono rojizo por sus gritos.

—Correría menos riesgo si tan solo no fuera la única en esta casa que sale para traer esto —acomodé los utensilios que por supuesto Amelia ignoraba por completo como debería usarlos.

—¿Estas recriminándome algo? —Noté su indignación— ¡si tan solo ese viejo no fuera tan repugnante! —chilló.

También pude ver la irritación de Gabriel con sus líneas en la frente.

—Ve y trae agua caliente, no regreses sin ella y cierra la puerta — le ordeno Gabriel.

Los ojos de Amelia se abrieron como platos. Todo ese drama era innecesario, Gabriel le estaba diciendo educadamente que se largara.

Ella se dio la vuelta y tras de si dejo sólo un fuerte portazo. Podía odiar a Gabriel, pero siempre me había gustado ese poder que tenía sobre Amelia y aquella superioridad que yo le dejaba tener aparentemente.

—Aquí ya hay agua caliente —le dije sólo para recalcar lo obvio.

Me arrodille a su lado para limpiar sus heridas antes de curarlas.

—Sabes que me irrita —me aclaro él. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué te hizo esto? —le pregunte a Gabriel.

—Me negué a una orden —me respondió con un leve fruncimiento en su frente.

—¿De Bahelem o de..., alguien mas? —pregunté dudosa.

—Sabes que Amelia y yo estamos jodidos —miré su rostro aquella sonrisa triste y desigual.

—Tienen que seguir ordenes —dije, más para recordarme a mi misma que otra cosa.

—Sí —dijo él.

El resto del día fue en silencio.

.

—¡Basta ya Ángela quiero dormir! —Amelia me gritó desde el primer piso.

Mientras yo seguía practicando como posesa aquella melodía que tenia dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde hacia meses y simplemente no la conseguía.

Deje mi violín aun lado con frustración, mientras mi mirada voló a los tejados desgastados, pero no por eso menos apacibles. No era de esperarse, gente buena vivía debajo de ellos.

Suspire de nuevo y unos ojos verdes me invadieron.

Un escalofrió me recorrió, seguido de un ataque de tos, que sólo derivaba de la sorpresa que me causo el encontrarme a mi misma pensando en aquel hombre.

Miré de nuevo a aquella ciudad nostálgica y me despedí de ella. Yendo hacia mi cama.


End file.
